


A Date With Lena Luthor

by RenaM



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sanvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaM/pseuds/RenaM
Summary: Post Ep2x11 (before 2x12):Kara is upset over Mon-El's date, but not exactly why you'd think. A phone call though, might just turn things around for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I CAVED!! I am so sorry, but I caved! X.X  
> They have far too much chemistry for one not to ship it... I...I still prefer Superlane, though! And I am writing another superlane fic, don't worry!! But after last ep I could not help myself, Mon-El and Kara just annoy me too much! Argh... he is like a comic relief, not a romance option!  
> Do comment if you'd like to see the date, please! Ideas wouldn't hurt either =P  
> Anyways, on to the fic! I hope you enjoy the read =)

Kara kept staring at her computer screen. She didn't know what exactly she felt for Mon-El, but... after her talk with Alex, after seeing how happy Maggie made her sister, she wanted to try to date again. And, well, there'd be no lies with Mon-El. At least not nearly as much as she would have with -

The phone vibrating by her side snapped her out of her thoughts. Without really paying attention to the ID caller, Kara answered the phone.

"Hello?" she said, still absentminded.

" _Kara?_ " the voice on the other end of the line answered, and a chill ran through Kara's spine. _Lena_.

"Lena! Hi, hello. Ahm, hi." Kara mumbled, almost slapping her forehead with that greeting. Why was it that every time she talked to Lena she'd fumble with words more often than not?

A low, sexy (wait what?) chuckled sounded form the other side.

"Hello, Kara. How are you?" Lena asked her, voice still amused.

"I am good. Very good, yep. Pretty good. Are you?" Kara asked, and this time she couldn't help actually slapping her forehead. What was wrong with her? The laugh on the other end did make her feel a little better though. Lena had been so busy lately, that blushing a bit was a small price to help her friend laugh.

"I am very good as well, Kara." Lena said, voice sweet, and Kara allowed herself to smile, relaxing a bit. "I was wondering, do you have any dinner plans today? I happen to have a free schedule tonight, and I would like some nice company."

Kara's eyes widened a little, but a happy smile appeared on her face.

"I yes!" Another chuckle, and Kara cleared her throat before trying again. "I mean, no I don't have any plans and I'd love to have dinner with you." She managed to say in one smooth phrase. Okay, maybe not that smooth, but at least she didn't stutter!

Another laugh sounded on the other side, before the answer came "Great! I'll pick you up at your apartment at 7?" Lena asked, still sounding amused.

"Yes, 7 is perfection!" Kara stopped and closed her eyes, biting her lips. _Perfection?!_ She pinched the bridge of her nose as she heard Lena coughing - probably to hide yet another laugh.

"Great, it's a date then. I'll see you soon." Lena said quickly, before hanging up.

Ah well, at least she was still gonna see Lena today, which was a vast improvement to how she thought she'd be spending the rest of her day. She had a date with her friend.

...

...

"A date?" Kara whispered, eyes widening. Oh Rao, Lena had said a date. She had a date with Lena Luthor.

xxxx

"Pickuppickuppickuppickup!" Kara muttered, while pacing her apartment. She had asked James to let her off a little bit early so she could prepare for her date/dinner with Lena. She hadn't told James that of course, it'd be awkward after... well, after everything. But now, here she was, with only 30 minutes left to meet Lena, and she had absolutely no idea what to wear. And Alex would not pick the damn pho-

"Kara, hey." Her sister's voice came through.

"Alex! You gotta help me! I'm freaking out!" Kara said, finally stopping in her pacing.

"What? Where are you? Did something happen? I'm on my way!" Alex said all of it in rapid succession, and Kara was shaking her head.

"No, no! Nothing Supergirl related, Alex!" Kara said, impatiently.

"O... kay."

Silence.

"I... I kinda have a date." Kara said, biting her lip.

"Huh, Mon-El is fast." Alex said, and Kara flinched, interrupting her before anything else could be said.

"It's not... it's not Mon-El."

Silence.

"Wow... you are fast." Alex said, tone clearly joking though.

"Alex!" Kara couldn't help saying, hearing her sister laugh.

"Okay, okay, sorry. I just didn't know there was anyone else you were interested." Alex explained.

"Well, I just never thought...this person would be interested in me." Kara mumbled, almost giving it away that it was a _she_.

"Alright, I don't see why you'd think that, but let's have it. Who is it?" Alex asked.

It was Kara's turn to stay silent.

"Kara?"

"You're gonna  judge me." Kara said and Alex laughed again.

"I really doubt it."

"Then you're gonna get mad at me." Kara tried again, she was just sure that Alex would not react in a positive way here.

"I promise you I won't, Kara."

Kara took a deep breath. She knew that was a promise Alex would not be able to keep.

"Lena."

"Lena?" Alex questioned. A moment, and then "Luthor?! Lena Luthor?!" Alex exclaimed and Kara flinched again. "You have a date with Lena Luthor?!" She shouted whispered, as Kara heard her moving around wherever it was she was.

"Yes?" Kara said.

"Kara!"

"What? You promised not to get mad! And I said it was kind of a date, not a... date exactly." Kara tried; the fact was that she wasn't even sure she knew what it was they were gonna have this evening.

"But it's-" Alex started, but Kara interrupted her.

"Do not say 'it's a Luthor' like that said it all, Alex! A person's name does not define who they are. Actions matter more. Lena has saved every single alien on this planet by putting her own mother in jail. She's using the old LuthorCorp for better means, she is _not_ like the rest of her family." Kara took a deep breath. "Alex, I trust her." She finished quietly.

The line was silent for a few moments. Far too long for Kara, but finally, Alex sighed.

"Kara... I'm not gonna pretend that I trust her. However, I'll admit that you have interacted with her way more than anyone else, so if you really do trust her and want to go on this date, I'm... I'm gonna try and keep an open mind about it. About her. Okay?" Alex asked, voice small, but Kara smiled.

"Yes, of course. You'll see, she's not like anyone else, Alex!" Kara said, and maybe it was a bit too excitedly, because there was a brief pause on the other side, and Kara could basically see her sister raising an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, but what did you mean by kind of a date? How did this happen? And what about Mon-El?" Alex asked.

"Well, when I entered CatCo, I saw Mon-El going out with someone else." Kara started, ignoring Alex's mumble 'ouch', "I was upset, but not because of...well, the reason I should be upset. When you told me those things yesterday, it got me wishing I had someone as well. And Mon-El is... he is a nice person. He is funny, he can be... nice. I said that, didn't I? Well, he's a good friend, and I thought it'd worth a try after all, and it's not like I ever thought Lena would be interested in me, but then she called." Kara answered, trying to keep a steady rhythm so Alex could actually understand her.

"Fair enough." Alex said, apparently trying to understand everything that'd been said. "Okay, then she called you and asked you to a 'kind of date'?" Alex asked, and Kara was sure that if she could her, her sister would be smirking right now.

"She invited me for dinner, because she had free time and wanted some, ahm, nice company." Kara said, blushing when Alex hummed at that. "Then when I agreed she said 'okay, it's a date', and then she hang up! And now I'm-"

"Freaking out, yeah, I got that part." Alex said, chuckling. "Well, date with a Luthor, you really need help then."

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Kara whined, feeling very much offended. "And it's not 'a Luthor.' It's Lena."

"Well... I gotta say I approve of her more than Mon-El, so..." She heard Alex mumbled. She frowned, but before she could say anything else, her sister continued. "Well, I know someone with a free schedule who'd love to help you out, since I'm still at the DEO."

"What, who?"

xxxx

"Come in, Maggie..." Kara said, trying, but utterly failing to keep a real smile on her face. This was just so mortifying.

"Aw, don't be like that, little Danvers. How could I refuse to help my girlfriend's sister prep for her first gay date?" Maggie asked, getting inside the house and taking off her jacked.

"Sort of date..." Kara mumbled, adjusting her glasses while she closed the door.

It was many combinations later that both of them were finally pleased with the result.

"Okay, this is... this is nice, right?" Kara asked again as she looked at herself on the mirror. They ended up choosing one of the dresses of the red-K time that Kara Danvers had deemed safe enough to keep. Not all of them were bad, after all.

"Yep, very good, Danvers. I bet Luthor will like it." Maggie said, looking at her with a smile. "I still think you should wear a leather jacket on top, but..." she trailed off shaking the leather jacket in her hands and Kara rolled her eyes.

Before she could answer however, the doorbell rang.

"Oh Rao, she's here." Kara said, suddenly panicking.

Maggie laughed. "Easy, Kara, it'll be alright. You're already friend, right? Be yourself and you'll do great. Trust me." Maggie said, as she walked towards the door with Kara.

"Right." Kara said, giving the smaller woman a small smile. She really did appreciate the pep talk. "Thanks, Maggie."

The other woman waved her off and motioned to the door. Taking a deep breath, Kara opened it, the smile on her face growing (as well as the blush) when she saw Lena. Her deep V-neck white blouse, and black formal trousers left her mind blank for a few seconds.

"Hello, Kara." She said, bright smile in place, making Kara's already speeding heart to beat faster.

"Lena, hi! Ahm, would you like to come in?" She said,  motioning for Lena to enter and cursing herself at how high pitched she sounded. Beside her, Maggie chuckled.

Lena stopped short at the sight of Maggie.

"Oh, I, sorry, am I too early?" Lena said, looking from one to the other, brows a little furrowed, and Kara panicked. In the silence that ensued, with Lena confused, Maggie trying not to laugh and Kara's mind drawing a blank, the atmosphere got a little awkward. Before Kara could regain the ability to speak, though, Maggie started talking - which, as Kara would soon find out- should never have happened.

"No, not at all, Miss Luthor." Maggie said, stepping up and extending one hand towards Lena, who shook it. "I'm Maggie, Alex's girlfriend. You know, Kara's sister. I just came by to get Alex's jacket that she left here yesterday." Maggie said, shaking the jacket on her hands. "Now I gotta go see my girlfriend. Cause I invited her for dinner date tonight. You know, a dinner which obviously is a gay date." She keep going, inching towards the opened door. "So, I gotta gay. Go. I gotta go. You kids have a nice daa-inner." Maggie said, barely keeping from laughing as she turned around. "See you later, little Danvers."

Kara waited a few seconds in the silence of the room, hoping that the universe would be kind enough to make a hole on the floor and transport her to another dimension. Any other. Where was Barry when one needed him?

"So..." Lena started, voice devoid of any emotion. Kara closed her eyes and damned Barry once more before looking up to look at the other woman. To her utter surprise, there was a smirk on her lips, and her eyes shone with mirth. "Is your sister's girlfriend always like this?" Lena asked, voice clearly amused this time.

"Like this?" Kara asked, apprehensive.

"Parading LGBT pride like that." Lena asked and Kara frowned. Had she read the whole thing wrong?

"Oh...why, d-do you h-have a problem w-with that?" Kara asked, trying to nonchalantly lean on the table in front of her.

Lena laughed and Kara's heart stopped.

"Hardly Kara, I just normally tend to reserve such pride to...well, pride. Being in close contact with the kind of people I normally have to meet on a daily basis doesn't allow me to be too blatant about my sexuality. But I am glad to see it around." She said as if it was the most normal thing in the world, and Kara's heart sped up to a racing pace. "Well, shall we? We have a car and reservation waiting for us." Lena asked, a beautiful smile in place, pointing at the door.


End file.
